


Honey I Accidentally Kids

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: baby blaster au, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a slip up in the lab results in two infants, its up to Gaster to step up to the plate and take on the roll of father.<br/>With a little help from someone who is better equipped to make sure everything stays mostly on track</p><p>Follow me on my tumblr if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas for possible future works at strawhatsanddelibirds.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While he excelled in a lot of fields, namely science and math, Asgore had found that if left to his own devices, Gaster didn’t fair very well. Either he’d get way too caught up one task to actually remember to take care of himself, or he’d end up getting sidetracked and fiddling around with something completely unrelated to the task he had been working on.

Usually the later was the lesser of the two evils, as at least it brought the doctor great joy to test the limits of science, but sometimes it lead to odd results. Like how he now had holes in the center of his palms because he was fiddling around with genetic code and preferred not to test on others. He had assured him that it was completely painless when he had run to him to show off his new discovery with how he could now hold coffee cups in the holes. He couldn’t quite understand what he was talking about between the coffee cup being put in the hole, and the excited science talk that went far beyond his understanding of science so he just nodded politely.

Hopefully there wouldn’t be a need to save him from any poorly planned experiments that had gotten out of hand. There had simply been too many times that he had had to come and save the doctor from little machines that had gotten out of control and cornered the doctor as they flailed out of control. Some of those situations were more explainable than others. Others were clearly the result of him making poor choices after not getting nearly enough sleep.

Perhaps this meant that he should make more visits to the doctor, or perhaps even coaxing him into moving in for a while so he’d be sure the doctor was taking care of himself. It’d also help him out, as his home was simply too big now that it was only him there. Too quiet too. He’d offer up the invitation today during their visit. Hopefully he could get the skeleton to agree.

One of the least comforting things to hear upon entering a lab, is hearing the raspy and seemingly forever wavering voice of the resident scientist saying “Whoopsie daisy”. Mostly because Gaster had a long history of not taking his own mortality into account, and the boss monster had a strange feeling that those would no doubt be the man’s last words one day. He could only pray that today was not that day.

The follow up “Wow!” was comforting, but not much. Unfortunately this probably meant that tearing Gaster away from whatever new project that he had just created was going to be so much harder. Making the scientist take care of himself when he had something new and exciting to study and work on was going to be nearly impossible now.

Fortunately, the lab had very few rooms that needed to be searched in order to find the scientist. As all over the map Dr. Gaster could be, he kept his lab in a vague sense of order. Once you knew how it worked, it was fairly easy to see how it all worked. And it helped vaguely if you were just in there the other day to check up on him, and he didn’t really move much.

“Dr. Gaster? Is everything alright?” He asked, peering around the corner to where he last saw the skeleton.

What he saw was shocking. Asgore didn’t actually know how to process what he had just seen. This was a situation that he didn’t quite know how to make heads or tails of. On one hand, he was fairly sure this was a step up from screaming robot and holes in his hands. But on the other hand, judging by the fact that Gaster was holding them like small stuffed animals, the doctor had no idea how to take care of a child, let alone two.

“Asgore look what I made!” The over joyed doctor beamed, holding the infants over his head triumphantly. Asgore carefully reached forward in case one of the tiny skeletons wrapped in the doctor’s lab coat and sweater.

“Please be careful with those babies, Dr. Gaster.” He said, carefully getting closer should one end up slipping and falling from his grasp. Looking them over, one seemed pretty indifferent with his situation as they surveyed their new upside down world, while the other seemed pretty content as they happily squealed as they were lulled around in their father’s(?) hands.

“They seem fine. They like being held like this, see?” The giggling one was held out towards him. He took the tiny skeleton and propped him up on his arms.

“I meant you really need to be holding your children properly. You need to support their heads.” He informed. There was a pause as the thoughts in the scientist seemed to stop. Slowly the gears as he looked over to the now sleeping baby in his hand, and the happily cooing one in the king’s arms. The look of sheer enthusiasm that had once taken hold of him by how sudden this whole event had taken place, and was now replaced with a panicked look as he looked at the tiny skeleton in his hand.

They both panicked as the sudden shock of reality of the event caused Gaster to nearly drop the baby being held like a doll. They were only saved as Gaster caught them with his magic. Gaster picked them back up, holding the infant up by their armpits. He looked over to Asgore with worried eyes.

“Oh my god. Asgore I have kids. I have kids, Asgore. I don’t know how to take care of kids. What am I going to do? It’s not even just one, I have two kids. Two whole kids.” He rambled, look from between his new children and the king.

“Dr. Gaster. Just breathe. We can work through this together. I have experience with kids and I’m more than willing to help you out with this as long as you need me to.” Part way through he had to sit down so he could be eye level with his friend, who had decided it’d be best to sit on the floor and stare at the child from there.

“This is actually a thing that’s happening right now. I don’t know what I’m going to do with kids. I can’t even take care of myself, let alone two other living things that can’t do anything on their own yet.” It seemed as though he hadn’t quite gotten through to him yet.

With his free hand, Asgore put his hand on Gaster’s shoulder. His eye sockets snapped from the bundle in his arms to the king.

“Dr. Gaster. When was the last time you slept?” The concern showing in his voice. The pause wasn’t something that was comforting. It was sort of obvious, as a lot of the things that Gaster did that didn’t make a lot of sense happened when he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Accidentally creating life twice was probably something that would be on the list of unbelievable things that he’s done. It’d be second only to the robot that he had made with human soul extract that did nothing but scream until it overloaded itself and shut off.

“When was the last time you were here?”

“Two days ago.”

“I have not slept in two days.” Of course he hadn’t. Things like this didn’t happen when he was fully rested. He looked down at the two infants. The one resting on his arm had taken to chewing on what he could grab onto of his cape, and the one in Gaster’s hands was still sound asleep.

“Alright, we’ll go back to New Home, you can rest, and I’ll try and get some stuff worked out. You can stay with me until we can get something worked out.” He insisted.

“No no no, I don’t want to leave all the work on you. That’d be rude and I’d be setting a bad example for the children.” He said, his eyes going back down to the children in question.

“Wouldn’t it be a worse example if you taught them not to accept help when they need it?” He reasoned. There was silence as Gaster reasoned this out in his brain.

“You’re sure you’ll be fine with both of them while I sleep?”

“I promise I’ll wake you if I end up needing a hand.”

“Alright, then I’ll take you up on your offer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand. The children are very small.

He wasn’t exactly sure when he had fallen asleep, but he had. It was somewhere between him passing off the two baby bones and them actually leaving the lab. He didn’t actually remember going much further than that. It probably wasn’t healthy that most of the times that he did fall asleep were mostly as a result of him passing out from sheer exhaustion after staying up for days on end working on various important projects.

This was actually a completely unexpected result from his goal. He was planning on creating a weapon powerful enough so that it could simply blast down the barrier with the assistance of the six souls that they presently had. It was perhaps a tad ambitious, but at the same time they really could afford to mess around. They had nothing but time, and it wasn’t like he would use the souls right off the bat. If anything he’d test out their raw strength on the barrier alone, and then do it.

The fact that he had instead created life was fascinating. He would have to go over his formulas to see what went wrong, because two adorable little baby bones were simply the opposite of a barrier shattering weapon. They had been an accident, but they would no doubt be the kick he needed to actually take care of himself as well as them, and set a good example on what being a real adult is like. He was glad that they had happened, even if he was by no means ready to raise kids, let alone twins.

But first thing’s first. They needed names.

Naturally, he’d have to keep up the old skeleton tradition by giving them names of fonts. He himself was Wingdings, so it only make sense if his two kids had names equally as fun as his own. A name that practically screamed just how fun they were. Names that were powerful, yet not so powerful that they intimidated those around them. They had to give off a friendly vibe. He didn’t want his kids to grow up friendless, just in case the two weren’t willing to be friends with each other (which he sincerely hoped would not be the case).

He’d name the one with the more blue soul, Comic Sans, and the one with the more orange soul would be Papyrus. Truly excellent names. Comic Sans and Papyrus Gaster. It had a nice ring to it. Though perhaps Comic Sans would be too long a name. Perhaps he’d stick with calling him Sans outside of scolding the child. Yes, that had a much nicer ring to it. He’d tell Asgore and his children about it when he woke up. For now he’d just settle in and get some more sleep. Maybe an hour or so would do, just a little more would be nice before he went out and figured out how they would go about their newest situation.

Though it seemed as an hour would not be granted to him, as instead the lower corner of the door had been blasted down with an extremely loud blast. It startled him awake and he looked around to see what in heaven’s name that blast was. He was completely taken over by panic. What was going on right now? Was Asgore safe? Were his children safe? Asgore was a force to be reckoned with when he felt the need to give it his all, but Sans and Papyrus were but a few hours old. They could not possibly defend themselves. He himself was a fully grown man and he could barely defend himself. That’s why he spent so much time in his lab. That’s how he avoided conflict. It was easy because there was never any conflict there except the conflict that he caused. But that was beside the point.

Who was even attacking the king? He had no enemies Underground that he was aware of. Asgore was generally well liked among all of his people. He didn’t leave his lab enough to make enemies, so odds were low that someone was after him. So what exactly was going on here?!

His train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of quick and tiny little clicks on the hard wood. It almost sounded like when he went barefoot in Asgore’s home and his boney feet clicked against the floor, but at the same time it sounded different, and he couldn’t quite place how, other than the obvious weight difference.

Though it didn’t take long to find out what exactly the source was. And it was even more adorable than he could have possibly imagined. They were so tiny, and could barely hold themselves up and steady despite seemingly managed to run all the way here. They looked sort of like little skeleton puppies, but at the same time they had an almost reptilian sort of build. Either way they looked precious in their little blue and orange jammies. Even if their little feet managed to tear their way through the fabric that would have been previously been little footies for their little jammies.

These were his children, weren’t they.

He stared down at the wobbly little cuties that did their best to try and jump on the bed, making tiny little adorable whiny noises while they did so. These little guys were so cute. He just had to give them what they wanted. He reached over and scooped them up and put them down on his lap. The one in the blue (who he was going to assume was Sans) quieted down, getting comfy on his lap and curling up. But the one in orange (who by process of elimination had to be Papyrus) seemed to have other ideas. They made more of the noises that they made before, and then playfully nipped at his fingers. It was only then that he caught little traces of what he was going to assume was a tail sticking out of one of the leg holes that they had made as their little tail tried to wag.

Oh no this was too adorable. He didn’t know exactly know what was going to do with himself with two of these little cuties. Papyrus was now biting down on his sleeve and growling as they tugged on it. Sans was simply preoccupying themself with playing with the blanket and wrapping themmself all up in the blanket. The sound that they were making sounded almost like purring. This was just so adorable and he could barely deal with this. He couldn’t help but start to cry as he stared down at his beautiful, adorable children.

And then it finally clicked. Their skulls seemed to look a lot like to prototype design he had for the weapons that he was working on when they were born. So it was very possible that he had actually managed to make the weapons that he had planned to make in the first place, but he accidentally made them so small and adorable. They were just so small and he would never get over how small they were. But the question is how did they manage to transform like this, but they had somehow managed to get even cuter.

But his little happy cry situation was slightly stopped by Asgore who opened the door to the guest room, which now had a massive hole in the bottom of the door where his little babies had scampered in.

“Ah, so this is where those little scamps ran off to. I wasn’t quite ready for them to do that, and I must’ve fainted when one of them let out a burst of energy the likes I’ve never seen. It seems that they’ve done the same to your door. I’m sorry if they woke you up, Dr Gaster.” Asgore apologized.

“Asgore, oh my gosh they’re so tiny. Look at them. Look at how tiny my babies are. I’ve decided on names for them both. The little cutie on my lap who’s taking all my blanket is Comic Sans, but I’ll call them Sans for short, and the little darling pulling on my sleeve is going to be Papyrus. I think they’re just brilliant names. Look at how cute and tiny they are.” Gaster gushed over his tiny little children as he continued to cry over how much he loves his new children. He just sort’ve just tipped over and let Papyrus move from his sleeve to come over and jump onto his face and make more tiny little happy sounds, and Sans to climb up and lay on top of the emotionally overwhelmed scientist. This got a chuckle from the king, who watched the entire scene go down.

“Why they are quite adorable. It’s not every day when you see monsters this tiny. Do you want me to take these little cuties with me so you can sleep for a little bit longer?” Asgore offered, only to make the sleepy scientist to hug the little babies in response.

“No, these are my little babies. I just want to hug them forever. They aren’t bothering me. Just look at how cute they are.” Gaster continued to gush as Papyrus chose to tug on the side of his sleeve and Sans curled around the scientist’s arm. Asgore chuckled.

“Alright. But if you need a hand, I’ll just be in the other room.” He said, closing the door.

His tiny little adorable children may have been weapons originally, but now they were his babies, and he loved them so much. Just so so much.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

His babies were really quite fascinating. He knew that all parents must feel this way about their children, but Gaster could say for certain that his babies were probably more interesting, and had a lot more personality than any other baby he had ever seen. Probably because despite being so young, they could still do so much. Their transformations were still quite random, but none the less, they were quite active either way for the most part.

Papyrus was quite a character. He was the brother who seemed to have gotten all the energy out of the two. In the time he spent as a tiny little bony puppy, he spent a good amount of time chasing anything that moved, and yipping and anything that he couldn’t chase. He was also quite fond of chewing on anything his little teeth could clamp down on. He was particularly fond of things like capes and cloaks, and other flowing fabrics. His favorite seemed to be the doctor’s lab coat. The holes in the bottom may have been put there by Papyrus, but he felt like he was the one to blame in all this. Lab coats weren’t house coats after all. But it was also so hard to say no to that cute little face. Discipline was going to be harder later. Especially since it was so impossible to do now.

Even in his bipedal form, Papyrus was still quite the active baby. He may not have been able to crawl yet, but he was certainly a really squirmy happy baby. It made holding onto him quite the task, and while it made it quite hard to take him anywhere, he really had no plans to take him outside the house yet anyways. They kinda weren’t supposed to be known about yet, and it’d draw too much attention to his kids and the fact that he was still a very single father. But once he had monopolized their time as much as he wanted, perhaps he’s show them to the world, along with all the pictures he had been taking of them.

But his plan for showing off his babies and how cute they were, were getting him off topic. He was not about to ignore the fact that he hadn’t spoken about his sleepy little bean yet. And that was something that had to be remedied immediately.

Though Sans wasn’t nearly as high energy as his brother, that didn’t stop him from causing problems anyway. While Papyrus was more partial to chewing on things, Sans was very good at clawing up furniture and knocking things off tables. He was sneaky for an infant of but one hundred and thirty five days. One minute he could be on your lap, and the next he was sprawled across the project that you weren’t supposed to be working on right now and knocking your pencils to the floor as you turn your attention to the fact that your other child has woken up. Or he may have snuck off while you were taking a drink of milk, and is now tearing up the curtains. Sans was really quite the cute trouble maker. But whenever he’s confronted about misbehaving, he’d simply lay down and look up with big sad eyes that are just impossible to stay mad at.

He was also the son that he found sleeping in just the oddest and most dangerous places. He’s found him on the fridge, behind the couch, and even a few times on the ceiling fan. How he had even gotten to those places was completely beyond him. His babies were already so talented, he just wished that they’d be more careful.

Another difference between the two, was that Papyrus was a lot less shy. Even in the pictures he wasn’t supposed to be in, he always tried to sneak into them. And if anyone came over to talk to the king, he always wanted to go play with the newcomer and make new friends.

Sans on the other hand, got rather fussy if too many pictures were taken of him. One or two were all he could manage at a time before the boy started getting upset. And while it took a lot of effort to keep Papyrus away from the guest, it was equally hard trying to coax Sans out of hiding once whoever it was left.

Spending time with the two of them often meant that you went unnoticed and the boys played with each other and you were just a spectator. It was great to see those two get along with each other. Family was important, and it was great to see it start early.

Really if one of them wasn’t being held, they seemed to rather each other’s company. It was probably the cutest little thing. It made things a lot easier, because Sans would help distract Papyrus from the guest, and Papyrus would comfort Sans until he was good and ready to get out from under whatever it was he was hiding under.

Today he was woken by his boys yipping at each other. It was fairly early, but Papyrus being up this early wasn’t all that strange, and Sans had no real set sleep schedule. It was probably the hardest part of parenting, but it wasn’t strange for him to go without sleep. Gaster was the master of no sleep, and he had taken most of the odd shifts to let the King’s schedule stay unaffected. They didn’t want to draw too much attention after all (even if his babies were adorable).

He got out of bed with some reluctance and went over to the crib that his boys slept in for the most part. In there, he had seen that his boys were already wide awake and fighting with each other. The boys were usually on such good terms, but he knew that sometimes his boys could be cranky if the other had woken them up. Hopefully it wasn’t too serious of a scuffle.

It was actually probably the first time he had ever seen them do something like this. Usually they got along great, to see them acting like this was downright out of character with them. Did they accidentally wake each other up and got grumpy with each other? Maybe this was worse than he thought. His boys always got along and now they weren’t in the slightest. How did this even happen?

He just has to get his babies away from each other and hope that maybe a little bit of a time out would calm them both down and things would go back to normal and they’d all be friends again. He had never been a parent, and he never had a lot of experience with children prior to this. Maybe this was a normal thing, but what if it wasn’t? What if they were just going to hate each other forever now?

Oh dear. Now this was quite the problem. Did he wake the King up? He was a dear friend and was more than likely willing to help, but at the same time he also didn’t want to mess up his sleeping schedule too much and it was still really early. This was bad. This was really bad. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

He didn’t even notice that his bones were rattling until one of the fingers that were touching was gently bit by one of his sons, and he could feel it gently bump against the teeth. Looking down he saw that Papyrus and Sans had stopped their fighting, and had now turned their attention to him to comfort him. They had set aside their differences for him to make sure that he felt better. Papyrus had let go and Sans had put his tiny little paws on his finger and they were both looking up at him with sad eyes.

His sons were just too much. He loved them just so much and they were so adorable.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Normally Gaster was down for tea at this point, usually with at least one of his kids with him. He had worked fairly hard to get him on some sort of schedule, so that when his boys got on schedule, it would further cement that Gaster take care of himself. But it was him doing things like this that made things difficult. He had to remind himself that these things didn’t just happen overnight, and that he needed to be patient. It was only natural that there’d be a few hiccups along the way. He’d go check on him and bring him down for tea.

Opening the door, Asgore was met with a familiar sight. It was something that by this point he was well acquainted with. After all, it was something that he saw on a near daily basis now. Gaster was once more on the floor sobbing tears of joy over his children. They were both cradled in his arms, but this time they were at least making an attempt to comfort the sobbing skeleton, despite the fact that they were tears of joy. It was really quite the sight to behold. As cruel as it felt, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s situation.

“Gaster, am I going to find you like this every day?” And as a sight that very few of monsters had seen, the eyeless monster somehow managed to bug his eyes out in a comical manner.

“Yes!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Dr Gaster might actually be Maes Hughs from Full Metal Alchemist. It didn't start that way, but he might be.  
> Also you can pry my headcanon for Sans being a crybaby when he was little out of my cold dead hands.

Today was a very exciting day. Today was finally the day that he was going to get to share his precious little children with someone. Asgore was letting someone that was close enough to both of them that could understand and treat his children well and be a nice experience with meeting a new face for his boys to have before they started taking them places little by little. He was so excited for their boys to meet someone new. He wasn’t quite sure if he had brought this up yet but he really really was.

She was the current head of the Royal Guards. As far as captains went, he wasn’t sure if there was anyone more qualified to have that job than her. He could still remember her fighting in the war, and she was quite the sight to behold. She was very skilled, and she cared for her team very dearly. It was hard to tell that with how hard she trained them, but that was only because she had seen firsthand what humans were capable of. The war was a distant memory or ancient history for most, but they were some of the few that remembered the war well. It wasn’t really hard to see why she would work her team so hard.

He wasn’t quite sure if she was going to bring her kid along this time. She was already a few years older than his boys. He never really saw the appeal of having children, because he was busy as it was with his work. But now he could see the appeal. It was really hard not to when your children were that cute. They had more personality that any other children he had ever seen.

But before she came to visit, he gathered his boys. He felt like he should explain to them what was going to happen so that they weren’t too surprised when someone new came over. It wasn’t the first time that there was someone over to visit, but it was the first time that they got to meet someone new. He wasn’t really all that worried about Papyrus. Papyrus loved getting attention, but Sans was the one who needed to have a warning a head of time. Though if he had Papyrus with him, Sans might be able to do okay with this visit.

He wasn’t exactly sure how much of what he had told them stuck, as they both were pretty hit and miss when it came to basic words like “no” and “come”. It was very possible that they knew what he said and just continued to do their own thing. They could be trouble makers. Especially now that they were crawling around in both forms now and not just when they were in their little puppy forms.

Papyrus had already lost interest in what he was being told, and instead decided that he would work on his babbling by trying to talk to his brother. It really wasn’t the time, but it was really cute and he was very proud of his little Papyrus.

But it wasn’t as though he wasn’t proud of Sans, because he was. He was just proud on how Papyrus had taken the initiative to start practicing on his own. He had caught Sans babbling a few times when he went to go pick him up from his nap, but Sans had always been the more shy of the brothers. He had a little thing he did whenever he got caught doing something that he didn’t want you to know he was doing. He’d roll onto his back and look at you with big eyes and a little waggy tail.

His sons took after him, as they were both really smart little boys. He was excited on how much progress his boys had made over the past few months. Even Asgore was impress by the progress that his boys had made. And if a fellow father agreed, then it was fact. His boys were geniuses like their old man and he was very excited to show them off to everyone so that they could also be impressed about how adorable and smart his boys were.

There came a knock at the door. Sans took this chance to hide himself in the good doctor’s coat, while Papyrus ran after Asgore who went to get the door, his little bony tail wagging as he yipped at the door, his desire to practice babbling gone. It was also one of the rare times that Sans had taken this chance to yip, though it was a lot quieter than his brother’s.

Once Papyrus had successfully alerted Asgore to the fact that someone was at the door, he had returned over to his spot on his father’s lap on the floor. He seemed very proud of his job, and not being one to not support his son’s interests, he gave him a little approving pat on the head. Seeing that he had done a good job, his attention shifted to coaxing his brother out of the lab coat. Sans wasn’t particularly well hidden, but was enough to mess with both of their lack of object permanence enough to convince himself that he was in fact hidden, and to Papyrus that he was as well.

It was really adorable to watch Papyrus whine at him, and then at the spot that he had last seen Sans, and then Sans whine back because he can hear Papyrus but can’t find him, and then Papyrus whine at where he heard Sans whine. It was really adorable and he was lucky that he was a skeleton and didn’t have a heart, because if he could, he knew it wouldn’t be able to take all of this. He had completely forgotten what was going on today.  

He didn’t actually notice their guest had arrived, until she had been over the three of them. It was a little embarrassing, but in his professional opinion, it was one hundred percent valid reason. Because in all honesty he had the cutest babies who were being really cute on his lap.

“You got some new friends there, ‘Dings? So you gonna introduce me to them or not.” She grinned down at him with her big fangy smile. He scooped up Papyrus into his arms, and turned him so that he was facing her.

“Well, Infyne, let me introduce you to my son, Papyrus.” Papyrus started to look her over, before his tail started to wag happily. Though that was short lived as he soon turned back into his bipedal form. Infyne seemed to be a little confused before, but in this form it seemed as though she could see it a little better.

“Now ain’t he a little cutie. Already has a few tricks up his sleeve, doesn’t he? And I bet you already have a ton to tell me about them, don’t you, nerd.” She chuckled, crouching down so she was on the same level as they were.

“Oh yes, Papyrus is already crawling, and you should see how well he can run in his little puppy form. He was the one who went and told Asgore that someone was at the door. He’s also really good at babbling even though he’s so small and you should really see him chase his tail because it might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Oh! And he’s really loves getting his picture taken, I have tons of pictures of him. And you should see how well he gets along with his brother Sans. Those two get along so well and they’re really cute together!” He gushed, he still had a million things to say about him, but he was cut short as Infyne spoke up.

“So I’m guessing that’s little Sans in your coat there.” She said, pointing out the quietly whining bundle curled up at his side.

“Yes, that would be him. He’s a little shy is all.” He looked down at the little disgruntle bones. “You wanna come out and say hi to your auntie Infyne, buddy? Your brother’s out here with us.” He lifted up his lab coat a little, but Sans only backed up into it and he could hear him whimper ever so slightly. There was a chance that he was just grumpy because he needed a nap, and it was equally as likely that he was just a little afraid of a new person in his life and he didn’t know who this was. But no matter which it was, it was clear that Sans was not a happy camper. It was probably not the best idea that he sat down the babbling Papyrus on his lap to reach around behind him to pick up the little upset bones and picked him up in his arms.

Much like all the times that Sans cried, it was quiet, but at the same time he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to just calm him down. Sans was very good at staying upset for hours at a time, and being easy enough to get to that point, it happened often enough. Papyrus was quick to wrap his little fingers around Sans’s equally tiny foot. How were his boys so cute?

“You got some really cute kids there, but you know what? I think I see a lot of you in both of them. You and Papyrus both babble on about stuff I don’t know about it, and you and Sans are both really easy to get to cry.” It was great to hear that people outside of him and Asgore thought that his boys were cute.

“Like how you’re crying right now. Jeez, Dings. I swear some things just never change with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first step was always the most difficult.

Especially in the most literal sense. He had been hoping that both boys would learn at the same time, but it seemed that Sans was a little less cooperative. It was a little frustrating in all honesty. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen him stand. He did it often when he was sure that he wasn’t being watched by anyone except for maybe Papyrus. Often times he would enter the room, to pick the boys up from their naps, only to be greeted to both of them standing in their crib, only to have Sans moments later flop back down onto his butt and stare up at him as if it never happened. What he had done to push his son away at such an early age was beyond him, but parenting was a lot harder than most of the people around him had made it seem. It simply wasn’t fair.

But plans for first steps were put on hold for a moment, as first his boys had to be picked up from their nap. There was a very specific way that this had to be done, or else the boys were cranky right off the bat, and it would be rough on everyone involved. Like every time before, he’d start with his little Sans, because he took a little more effort to pick up as opposed to Papyrus, and though he didn’t like to be watched, he loved to be held. So he had to be picked up first or else he’d get fussy, and then that’d make Papyrus fussy, and then that would be a good hour of calming babies.

Sans always took a moment to fully latch onto his arm, and then he wouldn’t have a problem picking up Papyrus, who had gotten pretty dang good at helping out by almost climbing onto him all by himself. He still supported them both, but he was very proud of how good his boys were at holding on all by themselves. They had really come a long ways from the floppy little bean bags that they had been when they were born.

But today seemed a bit different. Sans seemed fussy, reaching back towards the crib. He had to listen very carefully, because just like his little barks when he was in his blaster form, he was also really quiet now. But he could definitively make out clear babbling.

*”papapapapapapapapapapap.” Sans babbled as he made grabbing hands at something. It had to be one of the soft little stuffed animals that he and Papyrus had in their crib. Papyrus had been particularly fond of them, and Sans seemed to enjoy them as well. But that being said, it seemed a bit odd for him to be asking for one. He had watched many a time as his boys put blankets over the toys in an attempt to do what he and Asgore did for them when they were to go down for a nap, and then those toys stayed in the crib. They were really quick learners and he couldn’t be prouder of his smart little boys.

So he picked up the toy, and tried to hand it to Sans, only for it to be smacked out of his hand and into the crib.

*”no! papapapapapap!” He heard Sans say, just as clear as day. Not so much the second part, but the first part was very clear. Sans had said his first word. He had to say that it wasn’t surprising, because he often times had to say that to him in an attempt to get him to behave when he was acting out and tearing up the couch and sleeping in dangerous spots that he really shouldn’t have been able to get to.

He was so excited to hear Sans speak. He would have thought for sure that Papyrus would have been the first to do it, because Sans was usually a few steps behind Papyrus in these things. But Sans must’ve taken after his father in the fact that he wanted to make sure that it was perfect before anyone heard. Or at least anyone that wasn’t Papyrus, because he had to have someone to share that excitement and frustration of practice with, and he couldn’t be happier that he had someone like Papyrus to share it with.

In the meantime, Papyrus let go of the rail of the crib so he could tuck back in the toy in a very rough but affectionate manner. Then he turned around to face them.

“SAS! SAS! BAD SAS!” He scolded his brother for throwing down the toy like he had just done. How long had both his boys been practicing? Had they both been practicing in the time between they were picked up from their cribs when they were sleeping? They must’ve, because how else would he not have noticed?

*”no papapapapapapap.”

He wasn’t really sure how he had missed it, but that babbling was clearly an attempt at his brother’s name. It really was quite a difficult name for a baby, and maybe he should start trying to figure out a good nickname for him to make it easier for them both.

So the problem wasn’t that Sans wanted a toy from the crib, it was that he wasn’t happy about how long it was taking him to pick up Papyrus. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorably impatient his son was.

“Alright, come on Papyrus, I’m sure he’s all comfy now, so you can come with us to the living room to go play with your other toys while these guys nap.” Papyrus didn’t seem to complain, and any problems that they seemed to have had was gone by the time he was in his arms.

Papyrus’s first steps had taken him completely by surprise, as he had glanced away for a moment so he could circle something in the book he had on the coffee table while his boys played with each other on his lap, and then he had felt one move off of him. Usually this had meant that one of his boys had simply rolled off his lap or had transformed again and had run off, but either way it was something he had to check up on to make sure no trouble was happening. It was a pleasant surprise to see Papyrus run all wobbly like a baby deer as he moved about in his bipedal form.

It was even greater to see him and Sans communicate in almost words. As once Papyrus had gotten to his destination, he had plopped down and picked up a toy and looked back over holding it up triumphantly, as Papyrus did when he picked something up. It was always exciting when he had managed to do so.

“SAS! SAS! SAS!” He yelled over proudly at his brother, waving the toy about.

*”no! papapapapapapapap!” Sans babbled, having mastered no but understandably finding difficulty with Papyrus’s name. Sans instead pointed at a different toy that was a little closer. The toy in Papyrus’s hand was rattled harder in retaliation to this minor miscommunication.

“SAS!” It seemed as though he was not happy about getting that toy, and was trying to argue his case in a way that only a baby could do properly: wave it harder and continue to yell his name. It didn’t seem to work. But regardless, Papyrus put the toy in in his mouth and turned into his blaster form and trotted back over. This did not seem to make Sans happy, as that was in fact not the toy he wanted for Papyrus to bring back.

*”nooooooo!” He whined, squirming unhappily on his lap as Papyrus defiantly brought back the wrong toy as not to leave his efforts in vain. He may have gone back as a blaster, but he most certainly gone there on two feet like a proper skeleton.

But the fact that Papyrus seemed very happy with the fact he had brought this toy did not help Sans any. The pride that he had for his success was probably what made his smaller son the least happy. It wasn’t a very energetic thrash, but it was still a minor tantrum. It might’ve been time for him to go find something for his little baby bones to munch on.

That though train was cut short as he heard the very audible rattle of the toy that Sans had wanted shake violently from where it was on the other side of the room. That was also unexpected. He hadn’t been ready for something like that to happen at all, because it would appear that Sans had grabbed a hold of that toy with his magic alone. He wasn’t really an expert in baby bones milestones, especially since these weren’t average baby bones, and that they had been built with part of his soul and part of a human’s soul in an attempt to create a powerful weapon and instead made two very adorable babies, so really he didn’t know what he was in for with this.

But what he did know for sure was that both his boys were very talented, and that he was very excited to see what else his little baby bones had in store. Because he knew that they were keeping secrets from him on what they can and can’t do, even Papyrus did it. Without a doubt, their future was going to be a very interesting one, and there were going to be great things in store for his babies.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys had been put down for the evening, so that just meant that it was him and Asgore. It was nice getting to rest a bit like this while the boys rested. They had been getting a lot more energetic over the past little while. It was great overall, but it made doing things like bed time and nap time a lot harder. The only saving grace was that once they were down they were down. Hopefully they’d stay asleep for the night. Sans probably would, but sometimes Papyrus would get restless and want to go out and play with his toys. As cute as his little howls were, he would rather get a full night’s sleep.

But it was not yet time for him to sleep, so he sat curled up in one of Asgore’s big arm chairs with a cup of tea he had prepared. There were few things in the Underground that tasted better than tea made by the king. He had a real knack for it. It was incredible how much depth he could draw from the some simple flowers and water. It was also incredible that despite basically being chemistry, he himself had no talent for cooking. Perhaps it was a lack of passion for the matter. Perhaps it had to do with his diet of exclusively ramen noodles and coffee, and he never really dared to venture out and try new foods. It wasn’t really like he had the time to do so anyways.

He’d probably have to learn in the soon future. Soon the boys would be eating solids, and that meant that he had to find food for them. He couldn’t let his boys live off of such basic foods. And baby bones couldn’t drink coffee. Just think of how bad that’d be on their little bodies. The more he thought about this, the less he was actually prepared. He was starting to wish that Papyrus would in fact wake up. That way he’d have something to do and not fret so much over the impending failure he’ll be as a parent. He may have been getting the stuff. But that didn’t mean that he was in any way ready for any of this. His boys deserved way better than this. So much better than the failure of a father that they were going to get. He couldn’t even prepare them a basic mean how was he expected to raise them.

Had he been a species with lungs, he’d probably be hyperventilating right now. He was going to be the worst father ever he wasn’t ready for this at all. They were months in and he still wasn’t even remotely ready to raise them at all. They had the worst father ever looking after them and he was really panicking now. Like his hands were actually shaking. What if thanks to his shortcomings they dusted. Sans was fragile enough as it was without someone as incapable with children as he taking care of them. All it would take was taking his eyes off Papyrus and he could wander into danger, seeing as he was his little explorer.

But the worst possible outcome he could see in this entire situation, was seeing them just turned into the weapons they were originally meant to be. He’d lose his beautiful boys and be stuck with the hollow husks that they once were, and he’d never get to see his boys ever again. He didn’t ever want to do that. His boys were the best thing that had ever happened to him. How did such perfect children end up being created from a general screw up like him? It didn’t even make sense to him no matter how he looked it over.

A big hand was placed on his shoulders, steadying him in an attempt to get him to focus on the present. The same big hand that it always was, no matter how much time had passed. There was no need to look at him. There was only one monster in the entire Underground with hands that big and calloused, yet soft. Coincidentally they were the same ones that had given him the tea. It was truly a lucky break for him.

“Wingdings. I need you to focus on me for a second.” He gently held him steady with both hands, kneeling in front of him so that there was little other option than to look at him. “You’re focusing too much on the future that you’re losing track of the now. The future is important, yes, but there’s no point to it if you can’t enjoy the present.” He’d wonder how it was that Asgore knew what he was worried about, but the fact that he frequently worried about the future and that he was usually the one to ground him back in the now. It was always nice to have a person like that in your life.

“Now, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. Are you worried about something with your lab and the barrier, or does this have something to do with parenting?” He was truly grateful for just how relaxing his voice was. Both the tone and his voice itself was very gentle and comforting. It was very befitting the ruler that he was.

“I know it’s been months since this all happened, but I still don’t think I’m ready to be a parent. I’ve only done well up until this point because of you. I couldn’t do any of this on my own.”

“Wingdings. I want you to know that there’s no first time parents that ever know exactly what to do all the time. I only know because I’ve been there. I’ve spent my sleepless nights rocking children back to sleep, and I’ve spent just as many nights worrying, before and after Tori had Asriel if I’d be a good dad, and if I had what it takes to fill that role for him. I’ve made my fair share of mistakes. But I do have a better idea of what I’m doing this time around.” He didn’t mean to bring up his old life. He could hear the strain as he held back that emotion to stay strong for his sake. It made him feel a little guilty. They were both emotional old fools after all.

“But I haven’t even read that many parenting books. How do I know I’m doing the right thing?” Because he had read practically every baby book there was in the past few month in his free time. None of them gave good feedback to if he was doing a good job or not. He could only gleam so much from them.

“The thing is, you don’t really know. You just hope for the best, and you change accordingly. You’re not alone in this matter either. You have both me and Infyne to ask questions to if you ever need help. We both may not be of any help when it comes to any of your science business, but at the very least here we can help you for once.” He gave a gentle smile.

“Taking care of children isn’t easy, but it is rewarding. You’ve already gotten a taste of it. Seeing them triumph over the little challenges that life throws their way. Soon they’ll be out there and solving puzzles, just you wait. I’m sure they’ve both got your knack for puzzles.”

He really didn’t deserve friends as sweet as he. He manages to be merciful and wise in both matters of ruling and in day to day matters. He did suppose he had two hundred years on him, so it was only fair that he had a fair bit of mastery over life compared to what he had accomplished.

“My advice might not have been the greatest, but I’m here and willing to help you out, Wingdings.” His hands moved from his shoulders, and slid down to his hands. With the gentlest touch, he warmed his tea that had probably gotten cold in the time that they talked. He really went above and beyond as a friend at any given opportunity, didn’t he.

“Thank you, you might not think so, but you’ve really helped me out today.” Asgore rested his forehead against his.

“I’m glad.” He closed his eyes, and hesitated a moment before pulling back up, and getting back onto his feet.

“It’s getting late. It’s probably best that after you finish your drink that you head off to bed. I’m sure you’re in for another exciting day tomorrow. I heard through the grape vine that Infyne is planning on stopping by again tomorrow. I heard that she won’t be alone either.” That certainly caught his attention.

“Oh, does that mean that little Undyne will be stopping by too?”

“You never really know with Infyne now do you. It’s best to rest up, even if she does end up deciding against it.” They both chuckled. She was always a character. He hadn’t gotten much of a chance to see Undyne. He had heard of her, and she seemed to be cut from the same cloth as her mother. It was going to be an exciting day if she was coming over.

“Alright, you have my word that I’ll rest.”


	7. Chapter 7

Just as it was every morning, Papyrus was up and ready to play in the wee hours of the morning, and Sans was still reluctant to be up. Not wanting to be too far from each other, that meant that he had to carry Sans around and let him sleep and at the same time spend time with Papyrus and try to keep him nice and quiet so that Sans could keep sleeping. It was a very tricky thing to keep going. It meant that he had to keep the favourites hidden away, because they all squeaked and that would without a doubt rouse the sleeping boy in his arms, who would then be fussy the rest of the morning. Which was bad for everyone. Not that he was really complaining that the squeaky toys had a reason to be put up. The less he heard from them, arguable the better.

Papyrus was also getting very good at playing with his toys all by himself. He’d run around in his puppy form, and he’d throw the toy as high in the air as he’d could, and then he’d throw it as far away from himself as he could. He’d run after it every time, and he’d have a grand old time doing so. He’d play this game a lot. The concept that he had to bring the toy back in order for it to be thrown was completely lost on him, and that much was clear. It was a lot to expect from someone who was only a few months old to fully get that toys had to be brought back in order to be thrown.

Or he had simply learned to cut out the middle man, and learned how to play with his toys all on his own. Either way it was great to watch. Even when Sans was up, he’d almost rather just chew on his toys and watch as Papyrus threw it around and chased it. So young and they already had such distinct personalities. He loved it just so much, and his boys were already so perfect in how different they were.

It had been a few more hours since he had settled in on the floor so he could watch Papyrus play, when Asgore joined them with tea for both him and himself. Sans was finally ready to wake up. Not quite ready to be up and playing, but he was most certainly up. He’d stay on his lap, but he didn’t mind. It was usually where he sat, so it wasn’t anything out of their norm.

And then a knock came at the door, and it all went to hell. Papyrus got all googly eyed, and started barking, jumping on laps and furniture and at the door. Basically nothing was safe from his barking spree. Sans simply stood up on his lap and started barking his tiny little boofs at the door. No one was ready for that at all.

There were a few instances of Asgore almost falling over as he went over to the door thanks to Papyrus’s jumping. He seemed to have gotten better at jumping, seeing as he had jumped all the way up and bumped the king in the back of the knee. That was something new that they were going to have to get used to fast. These boys were just learning so fast. He was so proud of them, but they were going to have to learn their tricks just as fast.

Finally, Asgore managed to get the door. He had barely opened the door, when in burst in who he’d only assume was Undyne. She had gotten a lot bigger since he last saw her. Her tail was a lot smaller than when he last saw her, but that was fair seeing as though she was just a little baby back then. That had to have been at least four years ago. Where did the time go?

She had to be her mother’s daughter. He could tell by the way that she stood now that she had bust in that the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. She had all the confidence her mother had, if not more. She was just as sneaky as her too. Asgore certainly played a part in letting her, but he liked to think that she did a fine job all on her own.

“WHOA! NEAT DOG!” She yelled, noticing Papyrus who was running around by their feet this entire time. Now that he was no longer distracted by the fact that there was suddenly a new face in the house, Papyrus was now barking at her. So was Sans, though he was not loud enough to be heard over his brother.

“Now what did I say about running off like that! Especially into other people’s houses!” A familiar voice scolded in a tone that was far too familiar for his taste. Asgore stepped aside to let her in. Yep, that was most certainly Infyne.

“It’s just the king’s house I’ve been here a million times before. Hi King Asgore.” She waved to him, getting a wave from him in return.

“Just because he lets you doesn’t mean that you should! You know your manners young lady!”

“But mooom. Look at the cool dog. I thought you were gonna make me look at some dumb babies. I didn’t know that there were gonna be cool skeleton dog monsters!” She sounded so excited about his sons, yet at the same time he felt as though he should be a little offended that she called his babies dumb. Especially since they were probably the most clever babies he had ever laid his eyes on.

“That is one of the dumb babies. That skeleton over there is the father with the other dumb baby. Now go apologize for calling his babies dumb. He’s a very sensitive man and he’s very proud of his babies.” She looked a little begrudging, kicking her foot a little before giving a little huff.

“I’m sorry I called your babies dumb. I call all babies dumb if it makes you feel better. Cause they don’t even do anything. They just lay around and cry! Like what are you doing! Get a job!” He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her completely honest remark. Her mother didn’t seem to be amused by her antics, though it sounded almost exactly like what she yelled at him a few short days after they were locked Underground and he had spent the past few days reading old play scripts and crying.

Though she knew that this was going to be a losing battle, and that that would probably be the best apology that she’d get. Especially since now she had just run off with Papyrus, who was pleased on having someone to chase, and someone to chase him. It was a delightful seen to say the least.

Infyne with a resigned sigh, came over and sat down next to him. Asgore closed the door and the three sat down on the floor together. Sans had settled down almost completely, though he could still feel that he was a little tense about this whole situation. He’d pick him up and hold him close to try and calm him down a little. It didn’t seem like it was a lot, but at least it was something.

“So I guess you still don’t like me, do you kiddo.” Infyne asked him, bending over a bit to be more on level with him. He attempted to squirm his way into his arm to hide from her.

“Don’t take it too personally. Sans isn’t really the fastest to warm up to people. Papyrus has always been the one more open to meeting new people. That’s probably why he’s the one out there playing with Undyne.” He looked down at Sans, who was attempting to hide. “You can go play with your brother if you want to. I’ll still be here when you come back.” He got a few whines. It seemed as though he was here to stay.

“Nah, don’t worry. I get it. Undyne was kinda a slow start herself. She’s got an edge that can sometimes take a little bit to get past. Some kids just aren’t enough to play with my girl. It’s just one of those little facts of life. Not to mention she’s pretty picky about who she hangs out with.” It was a relief knowing that Sans wasn’t the only one that had a hard time with this kind of stuff.

“You know she’s turning out to be a lot like you.”

“She’s certainly got my confidence.”

“She also makes friends like you do.” He got a punch to the shoulder and a snort from her.

“What, was I gonna let an egghead like you pass up a great chance to use that head for something. I’m rash, not stupid.”

He was going to make a snarky comment that’s reserved for only close friends to be able to make, when he heard Undyne in the other room.

“Oh no!” He just about had a heart attack, because what did ‘oh no’ mean?

It didn’t take long for her to come back into the living room, her arms behind her back.

“Uh… Uncle Egghead, I kinda broke your baby.” She said, holding out Papyrus, who was now in his bipedal form. He let out a sigh of relief. He had thought it was something serious. He supposed it was time to explain just how cool his babies were.

Now it was really his time to shine.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been an exciting day so far. Infyne had visited and brought her daughter along, and that was a lot more of the day than he had thought it was going to be. The good news was that Papyrus had made his first friend, and that was a really big and exciting step. Sans did a little bit of socializing, and that was a big step for him and he was really proud of that. That was a lot better than where he was at last time Infyne came to visit.

He could really only hope that next time Sans would be up to playing with them, but at the same time, he wasn’t really as active and excitable as his brother. He wasn’t really all that sure what other games he could get those kids to play where they could all play together. Papyrus was not the type to leave his brother behind. He left him be today, but that was just an odd exception, and there wasn’t enough information to say that it’d happen for sure every time a new play buddy came over for him.

Next time, he was certain that Papyrus would try to bring Sans over to play with them. It might take a little more work, because Sans was on the shy side when it comes to new people, but if Papyrus was there with him, he was certain he could do it. Even watching them right now, they seemed perfectly content with just being with each other. It was more a happy little pile of bones, but they seemed happy enough. It might’ve been mostly just because Papyrus was tired, and Sans would rather just laze around and do his own thing.

It probably wouldn’t be too much longer before he picked up his boys and carried them off to bed. Papyrus would be fussy about it for a little bit, but it wouldn’t take him all that long to settle down. It was really lucky that it was only ever one of his boys that wanted to be up and about at nighttime. Sans was probably the easiest baby when it came to bedtime. All he really needed was to be rocked a little bit, and then he’d be down for the night. Sometimes not even that. It probably helped Papyrus out too, because Sans would just hold onto him by a fistful of their little jammies and then he’d do the same back. He was a real bedtime blessing.

Him and Asgore were already starting to wind down. Asgore was on the couch, waiting for the kettle to whistle, and he was sitting on the floor, should his babies want to be close to him.  They were getting quite good at getting around. Sans perhaps so more than his brother, but not even he was really sure how he did it. However it was it was certainly a speedy way of doing it, because he wasted no time moving the moment his back was turned. Papyrus had mastered crawling in both forms, so there was really no stopping him whether your back was turned or not.

It was amazing how clever his boys were, and how quickly they picked up things like movement and speech so easily. They were never much, but they were still very young. Papyrus was more fond of babbling to himself, and to Sans, and to anyone really. There were often almost words that he had picked up. He was quite partial to “sas”, “foo”, “toy”, “no”, and as of lately “da”. Sans was more quiet, and as such was more select with his words. It was rare to get more than a “pa” or a “no”. He was a little stubborn at times because of it, but that was part of his charm, just as how Papyrus’s loudness and excited nature was part of his charm. He had been blessed with two perfect boys.

He’d have to admit, that he had had some worries about the boys development. Papyrus seeming to visibly be improving, while Sans, apart from what little he did display of what he could do, seemed to behind his brother developmentally. They both seemed to get it, and both seemed to be doing great. But Sans didn’t show it and that was concerning. Had it not been for Asgore assuring him near every night that it was fine, and that children developed at different rates and that Sans was a shy child, and perhaps just needed more time to get as confident to try new thing as Papyrus was. He’d take his word on it, because he was the resident expert on children here, seeing as he had been a father before and had more of a clue than he did about raising kids. One wasn’t a very large sample size, but if you thought about it really hard, the citizens were kinda like his children. Most of them anyways see as not a lot of monsters had very long life spans like they did, and a lot of them were new generation monsters and born in the Underground. That had to count for something, right?

But he was getting off track. He needed to work on being in the now with for his sons and that meant he had to work on watching them properly. Like heck he was gonna miss a moment of their life while he was still on break from the lab. They were his little blessings of science and he was going to cherish them harder than any parent has ever cherished a child. Like the kind of cherishing that would make Infyne proud.

Like how now that he was in the moment, he could appreciate how Papyrus was practicing standing on his own two feet. He would’ve rather he used something other than his brother to help him balance, but Sans didn’t care. Papyrus seemed to be gentle enough anyways. He was always very gentle with his brother, so he supposed that it didn’t seem like that needed to be too much of a concern.

To be supportive of his little boy, and just how proud he was of his progress, he gave him quiet little claps, as not to alarm either of them. Asgore joined in from the couch. If Sans was more awake, he was sure that he’d be cheering him on too. There was just so much support that he was getting, and it made him feel great for him.

And then something he was unprepared for happened. Something that was just so great. He wasn’t really sure if Papyrus really understood, but he was good at picking up on all the positivity in the room at any given time, so he was sure he’d figure it out. He was a clever boy after all. Though he didn’t seem too pleased with this. So naturally he turned to face him. Asgore’s claps were quieter, but that was simply what happened when you had flesh, and soft little beans on your hands like you did on your feet. You were simply quieter and there was no way around that.

It took a little work on his part, but Papyrus managed to rotate himself enough to aim himself at him. And now they were face to face. There was a little distance between them to make things a little trickier for his son. And he could tell that the little gears in his son’s head were turning.

And then it happened.

With new found determination, Papyrus took a shaky step forward. And then another, and another and another. And soon he wasn’t just walking, he was running. He was running all on his own, and he could not have been prouder of his little boy. He caught him before he could fall on him, because babies in motion stayed in motion, and that meant that he was not going to be able to stop on his own.

He held him close and nuzzled his little face, because he had to know just how proud he was that he managed to do that all on his own. Those were very good first bipedal steps! He did so good and he was a very proud father!

But tiny hands soon were covering his mouth, to stop any praise he was going to give him. Which was odd because Papyrus was usually the one that was all for attention, especially positive attention.

“DA SHH. SAS.” And then he vaguely gestured over to Sans, who was still on the floor. It was hard to tell with him sometimes, but it would seem as though Sans had fallen asleep on the floor. It wasn’t really an uncommon sight, but is still wasn’t a good spot for baby bones to sleep.

He really loved that his boys cared for each other like this. They were truly a blessing to have. With his magic, he picked Sans up ever so gently and brought him over to him. With both his boys securely in his arms, he got up. He supposed that it was about bedtime anyways, and that he should get his boys to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

As much as he’d like to just give Wingdings as much time off as he needed, there was only so long that he could keep him from work. There were a lot of monsters in the Underground, but there were few as talented as him. There was a reason that he was chosen to be the royal scientist. It did have something to do with the fact that he had been working and studying hard for at least eight hundred years.

It was a little bit worrying to see him going back to work so soon though. It had been months since he had been back to work, and it wasn’t so much him leaving his boys for the day, as it was that he was worried that in one day that all the work he had put in to fix his sleep schedule and his eating schedule, and that that could all be lost in one day. He’d be sure to phone him at the end of the work day to remind him that it was time to come home. And if he absolutely had to, he’d call up Infyne, and he knew that she would take him home for him.

But he’d keep his worries to himself. Wingdings was already stressed out about being separated from his boys for even for a few hours. He’d have enough stress on his own, he didn’t need to have to add on the additional stress of his worries onto all of that. The poor man was practically in tears as he was leaving the house. While tears from him were fairly common, it didn’t make it any easier than it was. It was really quite the sad scene this morning. But he could handle it. He had been helping out this whole time, so he was well enough versed in child care now, so he could take care of it.

There was still a little bit of time before the boys woke up, so he’d take this time in going into the kitchen and get bottles ready for both boys, and perhaps get a cup of tea for himself. It’d be good for his nerves, and help get his mind off of his worry for his friend. That would probably be the more difficult part of the day. And it would probably be just as hard to keep the kids attention and comfort them when they realize that their dad wasn’t actually there with them. That would be hard on them, seeing just how much that their father was there for them practically every hour of the day.

Perhaps today wouldn’t be as easy as he had previously thought.

He was about to go check on the boys to see if they were up, when Papyrus answered that for him. It was faint, seeing as it was from the other room and the door was closed, but he could hear the very faint “AWOO” of a Papyrus that wanted out of his crib and play with the world. Now that he was facing the reality of it, it seemed as if the day was going to be tougher than he thought. But you couldn’t show weakness in front of a kid like that. Certainly not ones as young as that. He’d put on a brave face so that they’d think nothing was wrong. Because nothing was wrong. Their father was just at work, and that was a change that they were going to have to get used to.

So he left the kitchen. His kettle wouldn’t boil over, as the fire magic had left with him, so he supposed he’d have to wait on his tea. The boy’s bottles were ready, so that was one less thing to worry about.

He opened the door, and was immediately greeted by Papyrus changing to his bipedal form and holding onto the bars for balance.

“AS? DA?” Papyrus asked, perfectly baffled by this. He sighed. He wasn’t sure how much this would actually clear up for the children, seeing as though they were so young. But he didn’t see the harm in telling them either.

“Well your father is out working right now. He’ll be back later.” He explained, picking up Sans, and then Papyrus.

“da?”

“Yes, you’re father’s out so I’ll be taking care of you today.”

“no. da.” Sans protested, getting fussy at not getting what he wanted. He couldn’t fault the child, because they had really done nothing to get them ready for this. He should’ve done more to help them. But there was really no time for that kind of thinking. These boys were on a routine, and he was going to keep it.

So as Sans fussed, and his brother started to join in, he bounced them lightly in his arms as he carried them into the kitchen. It seemed to work a little for Papyrus, but he knew how Sans was, and now he’d just be in a mood until he got what he wanted. And that meant a very long day for him. Hopefully he could at least distract him for enough of the day that he forgets until his father came home. It was pretty farfetched but he could hope.

He placed both into their highchairs, and turned his back to grab the bottles. In that time, Sans had managed to disappear. He wasn’t sure how he had managed to do it, but he didn’t really want to play games. He’d give Papyrus his bottle, and then he’d go and find Sans. Papyrus would be well behaved enough to drink on his own and stay in his chair while he went looking for his brother.

Where were the usual spots that Sans went. He’d go from closest to farthest, and hopefully he’d find him at a decent enough speed. Top of fridge? No. Counter? No. Pantry, closet, cupboards. No, no, no. Why did Sans have to be in one of his moods tonight of all nights. It was a lot more like dealing with the boys’ father than he would’ve liked. Except for Sans was a lot quieter than his father, and did not respond when called. The boys weren’t particularly great at talking yet, but Papyrus would at least give a no. Sans was too determined to stay hidden, and cause mischief.

It was time to try a different tactic.

Going over to Papyrus, he picked the boy up while he drank. While he wasn’t an aggressive or mean child by any stretch of the imagination, he did growl just a touch. He was only ever fussy enough to do that if he was bothered while he was drinking. It wasn’t nice of him to bother the boy, but it did get Sans to let out a very tiny little boof.

It was far enough away for him to guess that he was somewhere in the living room. He’d put Papyrus back down and let him finish his drink, and he’d go looking in the other room. He didn’t even think that there was enough time for him to get in there, nor did he think that he’d be stubborn enough to fight against him this hard.

Sans was not afraid to show the much larger monster that he wasn’t in the least bit afraid. He had chosen to turn into his more dog like form and stand all alert on the couch. It was probably because he could move a lot faster like this. But he wouldn’t be winning this either way. He was going to make sure that these boys stayed on a set schedule, and hopefully that would force their father to be on one as well. So that meant it was time for the boys to drink. Both of them.

But perhaps he’d try a different plan of attack.

He’d go over to the couch, and he’d kneel down so he was closer to eye level with Sans. It certainly got his attention, but there were also little growls.

“Sans, if you come with me and have your breakfast, I’ll make sure you and your brother both get a little treat after.” And that got a more positive reaction out of him. It wasn’t exactly hard to bargain with a young child. It was just a matter of finding things that caught their interest.

Treat was a word that worked well in general. And here it was no exception. With the promise of a treat to be had, Sans allowed himself to be brought back to the table. Now all he had to do after this, was to make sure that that book was still where he thought he left it.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as he loved working, and as many projects as he had going, he just couldn’t find it in him to actually get started. He’d have to look his last project over from top to bottom to see what exactly the hiccup was, and where the line between son and weapon was. Because the end goal was a weapon with the right type of attack that could at least weaken the barrier a little, and not parenthood. He’d stick to pen and paper on this one a while, and hopefully he’d find this little slip up. Two kids was enough right now, and he didn’t want any of his babies feeling like they were left out.

And speaking of, he really missed his babies. This would be their first time without him. And this would be the farthest he’s ever been from them. And for the longest amount of time. They had Asgore, and he would be fine because he knew what he was doing, but his boys would still be missing him. What If they were missing him so much that they were crying? He couldn’t bare it if they were crying because of him. His dear sons deserved better than that!

But he couldn’t just leave right now. He had a job to do and even if he really wanted to, in the long run he’d just be letting his boys down. They were stuck down here with them too, after all. It’d be an irresponsible move of him as their father, and a selfish move as the royal scientist. He had a job to do, and if he didn’t do it, they’d just end up stuck down here for the entirety of their lives, and never one get to enjoy the crisp surface air, nor get to see clouds, or stars. And with the limited resources that came with being trapped, there’d surly also be a resource crisis and a population crisis to go along with it. And he couldn’t just let his boys live in a future like that. That’s why he had to work hard.

For his boys, for his countrymen, and for his king.

But even with his new motivation, it wasn’t as if the answers that had gone out of their way to hide from him would suddenly appear. That was just simply not how the world worked, and it was not even close to how science worked. It took effort, even for questions where it was not why, but rather why not. Knife wielding tentacles and screaming robots with shards of human souls took effort to build. So did mostly safely removing parts of your hands, and accidentally creating precious children.

The blasters that ended up turning into Sans and Papyrus were made from mostly bone and magic. The magic did do a little to morph the nature of the bone, but there had to have been a step along the way that had resulted in him accidentally giving them life. Perhaps in bonding the skulls to his soul, it resulted in it taking a trace amount and then growing it into a soul of its own? It seemed a little farfetched, but given the way things ended up, he was inclined to believe that that was the case.

Thinking about it in terms of normal monster reproduction, it did seem plausible. There wasn’t souls incubating in him, but as the skulls were forming into the intended shapes, they did have strong magical energy pulsing through them. Perhaps that was enough for the souls to incubate on their own and then grow from there? His sons truly were miracles of science should that be the case. Because looking at this at the most basic of levels, science would be their other parent genetically.

It didn’t quite explain their dog like tendencies, but perhaps that could be attributed to the base shape of the skull he intended to use for this project. Normal skulls were much too small and much too short. In order to have the power he wanted, it needed to be long so he intended to sculpt it into a longer shape, and animal skulls like dogs fit a fair bit better than his own more humanoid one.

So all of this so far meant that in order for this to work, that perhaps he needed to work with more straight magic, and find a way to get it to coordinate with his magic rather than get it to work with his soul. Working with one’s own soul was dangerous enough as it was. So work would be put into separating magic from soul to the extent that he can manage to manipulate it with only his own control and that way he wouldn’t be putting all the pressure on his boys to succeed.

Because the tests hadn’t even begun, and there were too many variables with the barrier for anything to be really set in stone. Mages in human society were rare to come by, and magic that strong that came from seven different mages was a card he never expected to see. Even he couldn’t begin to wrap his head around it. And if only he could’ve gotten the chance before the war to get to know a few human mages to study their ways. That way at least he’d have a clue as to what he was doing.

But if ifs and buts were candy and nuts, then they’d all have a merry Christmas. He was a smart skeleton, and he would not let something as trivial as a type of magic he had never seen before stymie him. He’d be a shame of a scientist if he allowed that. And he couldn’t let his boys’ father be a shame!

But speaking of his boys, surly it was getting late, and he should really be getting home to them. It’d be rude to leave Asgore taking care of them longer than he promised. And he really shouldn’t be rude in front of his boys. It would be setting a bad example and he was already a bad enough example to begin with. He’d just see the time so he could know just exactly how late he was going to be for when he apologized to Asgore when he got back to the house.

And it had only been about an hour. What on earth was he supposed to do for the other seven hours until he was off. His boys were probably only just now waking up to see that their father wasn’t there. Were they crying? Because he was pretty sure that he could tell if they were and he could really feel it in his soul. Was this because he was their father, or because of the fact that his was the only soul that went into making theirs. They were connected on a deep level so he’d know these things.

And he had to stay here another seven hours and get his work done. This was going to be the longest seven hours of his life. It was like torture. He had basically gotten all the work he was done for the day, so he should be allowed to go home early.

But at the same time he’d be setting a bad example for his boys by just leaving now when he said he’d be here working. He could try and bend not being a bad example to fit his wants all he wanted, but here he just couldn’t find a way to make it okay in his eyes, and it was bad any way he twisted it. He was months behind on his work, so that meant he had to get busy and do the work that he was behind on now. It only seemed fitting.

Asgore had been keeping up with his paperwork and kingly duties, but he had fallen greatly behind on his duties as a scientist. If his sons knew just how bad it had gotten, they’d be ashamed. And he couldn’t let that happen. He’d find something to do, and maybe get to work on a new project, so he could look at a way to take this whole barrier problem from a different angle.

And just so that he didn’t accidentally end up working past the time he was supposed to, he’d set an alarm on his phone. That way he could get all his stuff packed up and he could rush home and be with Asgore and his boys again. That way everybody won, and he didn’t have to keep checking his phone over and over and over again while he clock watched to make sure that it was still progressing normally and that he didn’t end up missing the time where he was supposed to be off.

All things considered. It was pretty weird to be excited to leave work. He never thought he’d see the day.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus had gotten really good at walking. He had taken to staying more on two legs and was quickly getting a handle on things such as running and stopping. He was really seeming to enjoying being able to carry things too. It meant that they also had to keep things higher up or kept an eye on, because now that he could grab things more easily, Papyrus was grabbing anything and everything he could.

And while there wasn’t really anything too dangerous for him to grab, there was always the chance for him to grab something important off of the table. He had realized that he could work from home seeing as right now he was mostly just doing equations and modifying formulas of what he knew and had a ways to go until he was actually doing anything that required him to be in the lab. So that meant that Papyrus could grab things off the table like papers that needed to be in order and run off with them. He had learned that the hard way when Papyrus had run off with important papers and he started to panic that he had lost them on the way over from his lab. At the very least Papyrus was agreeable when it came to handing back things that he had taken.

In fact that made him very helpful because he was more than willing to bring things over. He loved being helpful and was loving all the freedom of movement that he had now. It made his ability to help so much better and he seemed the most pleased over all that.

And while that was great that Papyrus was helping him, he also found that he was helping someone else too. That someone was Sans. It was great that he was helping him and all, but it brought up the question if this was really helping him, or if doing things that would make Sans learn a new skill for him was actually hurting Sans developmentally. It certainly wasn’t helping him in that aspect. It was enough that he was getting Papyrus to be his little assistant because he liked helping and it kept him busy, it was another that he was now doing perhaps more than he should for his brother.

He wasn’t exactly how much of this would make it through to Papyrus, but this felt as though it needed a touch of parental intervention. Even if doing all this had made Papyrus an excellent walker in such short time.

“Papyrus, you need to let your brother do stuff on his own. You’re already really good at walking, so he needs to learn how to do it so he can catch up. One way you could really help would be to try and get him to try and walk on his own. He doesn’t need to do it, I just want him to try it out. Because you like it, so he might like it just as much too, right?” It was perhaps too much to tell a child all at once, but his boys were well versed in his more than slight tendency to ramble. At least some of it stuck, because Papyrus appeared to be thinking it over.

So Papyrus toddled over to his brother, and then went through all the steps he went through to properly sit down. He’d bend his knees, lean forward so his hands were touching the ground. Then he’d put his knees down on the floor and then he’d sit back onto his legs. He’d lean back to put his hands out behind him so he could put his feet out in front of him and then he’d be properly sitting down. He would refuse to do it any other way, even if he was shown. It wasn’t really a problem, so he’d let him continue on until he found a way all on his own, because that’s just simply how his son was.

He then watched as the babbled between each other in their own secret language of nonsense and almost words. He could almost pick up what Sans was saying but he had nowhere near the volume that Papyrus had. Listening to Papyrus was a lot easier, but it was mostly babble that he couldn’t make head or tails of. The two of them seemed to be able to hold conversations with each other, which was adorable, but he’d also like to be able to follow along with what they were saying. It probably wouldn’t be too much longer before they’d be using actual words and basic sentences, but until then he’d have to wait.

With their conversation done, Papyrus laid down on the floor next to Sans. Something was certainly happening. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it had seemed as though they had made their own decision on what to do next. He played no part in that, so that meant that he just had to sit there and wait for them to put their plan into action.

Sans crawled forward a little more and put his hands on Papyurs. He was now starting to see where this was going, but he’d keep his mouth shut so they could continue to work without him ruining it for them. Besides, he didn’t want to surprise Sans and ruin this for him. He was the more easily discouraged of his boys after all. One slip up here could set him back a week, and then at least an hour or two spent trying to calm him down because he was also easily frustrated.

With wobbly legs, Sans’s managed to stand up. With a lot of visible uncertainty, he inched towards the table to grab hold. That wasn’t a lot of steps, but it was certainly enough to be very proud of him. His legs weren’t all that strong to begin with as most of his crawling was done with his arms more so than his legs, and even then he didn’t move a lot in this form. And now that Papyrus didn’t have to worry about keeping Sans upright. He went through all the steps it took to get back to standing up. He’d get up on his hands, and then walk his feet in. Once he was on his feet he’d bend his knees and push up off the ground.

Now that he was on his feet, Papyrus could hold a hand out to a still shaky legged Sans. He grabbed hold of his brother. Now holding hands, Papyrus moved slowly so Sans could take little wobbly steps at his own pace. Had he not been completely entranced with how adorable it was to see his baby boys working together like this, he would’ve remarked that the speed that Papyrus was going was very much so like when he copied him and Asgore carrying drinks when he brought over Sans his sippy cup. But it was really hard to think of anything with the scene unfolding before him.

Things were getting a little shakier now that they had to turn the corner to get to him. He was going to help, but the moment he tried he was scolded by Papyrus, who was very insistent that they do it themselves. He had to give them props, because what they were doing was a lot harder to do than what Papyrus had done in the first place. But with that being said, Sans had nowhere hear the momentum that Papyrus had gathered and was going at a speed that was much easier to control.

But much like Papyrus, he ended up falling right onto his lap. Unlike Papyrus, however, he now had two precious children in his arms instead of one like last time. He held them close to him, because they were precious treasures and they were both doing so well in all of this and he really couldn’t be prouder. They were making such great progress and they were helping each other with it. He really could not ask for better boys.

But their kind actions shouldn’t go unrewarded. Now in his arms, he was free to nuzzle his boys until the two of them were contently giggling their adorable little laughs. He needed to share the news with everyone that his boys were now up and walking about as freely as they wanted. But there was one person who needed to know before all else.

Scooping up his boys, he ran off to go find him.

“Asgore! You’ll never guess what just happened!”


	12. Chapter 12

Finally night had come, and that meant that he could finally mostly settle in for the night. For once he was actually ready for sleep. It was one of the odder parts of his life right now, as before sleep was mostly just a hurdle for him to overcome, and never did he really see it as something to be excited for. He couldn’t help but wonder if the addition to nice calming tea near bedtime played a roll, and if it was he’d give credit where it was due, as the king was always a brilliant strategist.

Time off was nice. It had left him a little anxious and overbearing the first little bit, as he was so used to every hour of the day being used to do something productive. Not being able to do that, while say his sons napped, left him a wreck. Now that he was starting to get part of the pattern, he could relax a bit, and maybe even let himself sleep easy now.

He did still have plenty of things to worry about. He still needed to look for a new and bigger home, seeing as his current set up was much too small for three people, let alone three people living there indefinitely. Asgore had been letting him live here until he had a better grasp on raising children and that he was more confident in being able to handle it. His confidence had gotten a lot better over the past few months, but he still had a lot to learn. Plus he couldn’t just live there forever. That would be rude of him and he didn’t want to do that to him. Asgore was always great company and a gracious host, but he had the feeling that he was abusing his kindness and overstaying his welcome. This was not the amount of time that they’d agreed on. He should probably get to work on finding a house for him and the boys.

G wasn’t really an issue, given that his job paid extremely well, but it was a matter of how would the boys deal with the sudden change in scenery. They had gotten pretty well settled here, and he wasn’t sure how well they’d take a sudden change in scenery. He would also need to find a house with enough space for them to be able to run around and grow, and houses like that were hard to find in the Underground.

And there was also the pressing matter of he was going to have to go back to work soon and he had no idea how his boys were going to react to that, and that wasn’t even too drastic a change. He wasn’t even really ready for it to happen either. There was so much stuff that he had to deal with, and also so many things that he was going to have to take into consideration.

All of this was just a lot to think about, and he wished that there was less stuff for him to do. It certainly made getting to sleep a lot harder now that his head was full of thoughts again. It was just like getting a good idea for where to go on your project, and then not being able to work on it until morning because you’ve been banished to bed and there are actual people there to make sure you do in case you haven’t simply passed out from exhaustion by that point. Except this was way worse because he wasn’t excited for anything, but rather was very anxious about the state of things in his life.

Why did he have to accidentally children? He was in no way ready for them and they were really too good to deserve to be raised by someone like him. He was just an awful father who wasn’t prepared for anything except for freeloading off of an old friend. How was he supposed to show his children to be good and honest members of society if this was the kind of man he truly was?

At the very least they had Asgore and Infyne in their lives now. Both of them were very well versed at being adults. They were both very responsible and could take care of multiple people, including themselves. He could boast to none of that, because they were both some of the primary reasons that he was alive at this point. He also needed to tell Asgore how grateful he was that he was letting him stay here and that because of him his boys were doing good.

Again.

But that was something to do in the morning. He was a bad enough house guest without breaking into his room in the middle of the night to tell him just how grateful he really was about all this. He had better respect for his boundaries than that. It was bad enough that he had woke him up on multiple occasions to ask him if the things his boys were doing were normal baby things before being reassured and sent back to bed.

For now he would sleep, and stop staring at the ceiling. All his worries couldn’t be dealt with now, so he’d have to put them out of his head so he could sleep. Nothing could be done, so there was no use making it a bigger deal than what it was. He’d just close his eyes and focus on the stillness. Sleep was so much easier to find when you got there by simply passing out from exhaustion. But that was one of the unhealthy parts of his life that he would have to overcome. He’d have to if he wanted to be a good parent. He needed to have a healthy lifestyle, because what if he boys started to take after his unhealthy ways. Then what would he do?

It seemed as though life had had something else in store for him, as sleep was not what he got in that moment. Instead he got a reason to be awake. In his little puppy form, Papyrus had been balancing on the edge of his crib and had taken to letting out his quietest howl. It was certainly a lot quieter than what he was capable, but it was still really easy to hear in the stillness of the night. He was actually glad that Papyrus was up, because now he could hold his boy and maybe walking around while holding him would calm him down enough to get them both to sleep.

He got up out of bed, and gently picked him up.

“So you can’t sleep either buddy? I know the feeling. How about I walk us around the house a few times, maybe that would help a little.” He’d tiredly waltz around the halls, in an attempt to rock both of them back to sleep. Papyrus had been quiet for most of it, so it had to have been working to some extent. So that was good.

All hopes of getting Papyrus to sleep disappeared the moment they got to the living room, because that’s where all the toys were. He could barely see what he was doing in the darkness, but he did know that he squirmed out of his arms, and he could hear the tiny clicks of his toes as he ran around the living room.

Soon something soft was dropped on his foot, and he immediately knew what Papyrus’s plan was. He wanted him to play fetch with him in the middle of the night. Suddenly he understood what it was like to be Infyne and Asgore, because now he was the reasonable one, and Papyrus was taking his spot by wanting to burn the midnight oil to do something that he wanted to do, despite it not being a good time for it at all.

“I’m sorry, Papyrus, but it’s bedtime. You can’t play toys right now.” He was met with a soft whine in protest. He picked his boy back up and gave him a little nuzzle.

“I know it’s rough, but it’s bedtime and now’s when all the good little boys are in bed resting so they can play tomorrow and not be cranky.” There were more whines. He crouched down and picked up the toy off his feet.

“How about I let you take a toy with you to bed, that way you’ll be extra ready to play in the morning?” It was worth bargaining, because he really couldn’t stand hearing his boy sad like this. And it’d be easier to work with him if he was helping him back.

There was a tiny little bark, and he’d take that as an agreement as there were no further protests. Papyrus let him carry him back to his crib, and tuck him in with his toy next to him. He gave him a pat on the head.

“Good night, Papyrus.” He was answered with a very tiny bark from Papyrus.

With his boy now back into bed, now it was his turn to attempt sleep. Hopefully this time he could actually manage it.


	13. Chapter 13

He had hit a wall with his blaster idea. It was presently too risky to pursue. He had sons now to think about, and he’d have to sit down and talk about the possibility of more brothers, or perhaps sisters. He wasn’t quite sure how that worked, but considering that gender and sex weren’t all that important with skeletons, it could be either.

Heck it could even be more sisters or some brothers. It was really up to his children when they got old enough. He had just been defaulting them to match him. It was too early to really know their preference. It might even be brothers, or sisters, or more siblings. He’d let those matters be taken into their own hands. He’d let them decide on their own preference.

But enough on possible future scenarios that were left up entirely to his children should he decide to change anything or not. He had science to work on.

His main problem was that perhaps they had been pursuing this situation all wrong. Perhaps what they needed was instead were souls that were strong enough to pass through the barrier. Souls that would not only give them an upper hand should humans choose to strike once more, but souls that would let them overcome anything that the humans had in store from them as of this moment. It had been at least a few human generations he would think, and perhaps that would be enough to have them forget about their tactics, and be able to shut down any further attempt to conquer them.

It was a brilliant plan if he did say so himself. And an added benefit would maybe even be that the next generation would possess even stronger souls than they. A hardier generation of monsters would mean great things for them. Perhaps put them on par with humans, and make them lose all ambition and fear of being able to have their souls absorbed, but not the other way around. That is what started the war after all. If it meant that he had to engineer that weakness in, then it would be more than worth it for the sake of all monsters.

Besides it couldn’t be all that worse from what they had going on right now. But what would the cost be of having a monster soul with the strength of a humans? He had limited resources on that front, because it was extremely hard to kill a human and it stay dead, so getting one’s soul was near impossible. Should anything happen to them, one would just reset and the fight would start all over again.

Usually it had been only ones with particularly high determination, but he had observed it in almost all of the humans up until this point Underground. None of them had the attribute for it. So far they had been BRAVE, PERSISTENT, PATIENT, INTEGROUS, and KIND. And while determination can be had by all, even those who’s souls weren’t quite as full as souls built for the aspect, humans with DETERMINED souls had an uncanny ability to bend time to fit their needs.

More often than not all of their losing battles on the surface had been attributed to a human who could use this ability. It was usually only reserved for the most DETERMINED, but if the evidence he had seen as of late, that would imply that there would be more data on soul aspects that he’d need to study. The only way that they could break through the barrier is with souls, so he’d need to know all he could if he was going to able to work on this project. Even if they were blank aspect souls, he’d still need to see what makes human souls so strong. It would be the only way he was going to do this.

But before he could open up a notebook to get to work writing down what he did and didn’t know about souls, his alarm went off. And there was no way he could get any more excited. His boys were waiting for him and so was Asgore and now he could finally go back to them. He couldn’t wait to see their faces again. Even if he had been working hard, it still felt like he had been there for days. He could only imagine what it must’ve been like for his boys.

There was no more time for this. He’d launch out of his chair, and leave his things where they were, because unfortunately he had to be back here tomorrow. He still loved his job, don’t get him wrong. It was just a matter of it kept him away from his children now, and they were progressing so fast and he didn’t want to miss a single moment of it. But at the same time he still loved science, and without it he wouldn’t have his boys and they wouldn’t have a future. So he still had to do it.

This was the first time that he had even actually ran this far. The last little stretch from the elevator in his lab to Asgore’s door wasn’t all that long. But he was never the athletic type, nor had he ever actually run this fast or hard in his life (safe the one time where his lab was attacked, but that didn’t count as Infyne carried him most of the way) so naturally he was out of breath by the time he got to the door.

After a short moment to catch his non-existent breath, he opened the door. He couldn’t even manage an “I’m home” before his boys had leapt from the couch and were now bouncing at his legs and going in between “da”s and barking. He was almost certain he had heard a few “hi”s in there too. He was so glad to see his boys again. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Asgore to take care of him, but it was more so because he had been working so long, he wasn’t sure if they would even recognize him by the time he got home.

Asgore waved at him from the couch as he shuffled in the house, closing the door with his foot and bending over to try and pick up his boys at the same time. The wave turned into a bit of a chuckle and what he was pretty sure him getting up. It was hard to tell because he had lost his balance and he was now on the floor and being lovingly nipped and nuzzled by sons and now he was having a hard time seeing anything but sons.

“So I’m guessing you had a slow day at work? It’s not often that you actually remember to come home. I was worried that I’d end up having to call up Infyne.” He chuckled, sitting down and moving his boys so he could at the very least manage to sit up before being cover in sons.

“I set an alarm so I wouldn’t be late.” He felt almost a little pride in the fact. Especially since it worked and he was here to talk about it too. “The boys didn’t cause you too much trouble while you were looking after them alone, did they?”

“Sans may have been a little stubborn this morning, but he came around. I kept them distracted most of the day by reading them a story.”

“Oh? And what did you read them? Did they like it?” Asgore chuckled slightly. Perhaps he was coming on a bit too strong. He just wanted to know what he had missed today while he was at work. He didn’t want to miss a single part of his boys lives and the more that he could hear about what happened today the better.

“Well I pulled out a book I used to read to Asriel when he was little, and when he was feeling down. It turns out that Sans and Papyrus also took a liking to Fluffy Bunny. So much so they insisted that I read it all day. They even learned how to say again. They are quite the clever boys.” They were learning new words and getting involved with literature? His boys were well beyond their years. Or rather well beyond their months. It was hard to believe that they were already so smart, but seeing as their other parent had been science, perhaps it did make a certain degree of sense as to why they were already so brilliant.

And they had managed to get along so good behaving for Asgore while he was out at work, he could not’ve been prouder. They had done such a good job, and really he couldn’t be more thankful that Asgore had been helping him along this whole way.

“Oh, and Wingdings?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome home.”


	14. Chapter 14

He had many a listing to go through. He couldn’t sat there were too terribly many places open at the moment, but the ones he did find had to be looked over and compared to others so he knew for sure that his boys were getting a house big enough for them. Location was also a very important thing that he needed to look over, because his boys had also gotten attached to Asgore and he didn’t want to break their hearts by moving too far away. Though far away in the Underground was near non-existent. It was one of the upsides to being trapped under a mountain, as it allowed for them to be more easily connected.

There was also Riverperson who could take them to some of their main stops like Waterfall and Hotland by his lab. It would also be a new person in their lives and that would be good. He’d have to wonder what they’d be like riding Riverperson’s boat. That was going to be an experience and a half for those boys. Though it always was for most monsters. Their boat was the fastest thing Underground, so naturally it would be exciting. Not many monsters down here would’ve even gotten the chance to experience a horse drawn carriage. Especially once they started galloping. Dare he say it even rivalled the speed of the Riverperson’s boat!

But he was getting off topic. He needed to focus on a new home for his boys, and preferably one in New Home. He only really had the time while they were sleeping and who knew when they were going to wake up. Naps only took so long so that meant he was working on borrowed time. The longer it took him to find a house, the longer it meant that they would stay here and make things rough on Asgore. And seeing as he was the king and a dear friend, neither of those were options he was willing to accept. He would not be returning his kindness with more of this unacceptably rude behaviour. Because what if he ended up teaching his boys that it was okay to mooch off of dear friends like this? He’d be ruining at least three lives like this, and that was something that he could not tolerate. His mistakes were to only ruin one life, and that was his own.

It was just a matter of finding the right house now. Because he probably had the skills to now take care of his boys on his own. He wasn’t exactly the best at it, but he was at the point where he was sure he could cover it on his own. And it wasn’t as if he couldn’t just call up Asgore or Infyne if he ever needed help. They were still always options. So why was he worrying so much?

Reflecting further on the feeling made it clear that rather than worry, the feeling was something else entirely. He was feeling dread. Had he had hair, he’d be running his fingers through it. Maybe he’d think about buying a wig so he could do that later, but now was the not the time to deal with such things. He had to find the source of this dread. Because it couldn’t just be the fact that the boys were going to have to deal with a move, and how those were always stressful, and Asgore would probably be glad to have his space back, because he had been taking up a lot of his time and a lot of the house. There had to be another factor. Something that he was overlooking. But what?

He was so consumed with trying to figure this conundrum out, that he hadn’t actually noticed Asgore sitting down next to him. He only really noticed when he spoke, but by that point he was already reading over his shoulder.

“Oh, I hadn’t exactly realized that you were already getting ready to leave.” He could barely hear it in his voice, but there were hints of sadness in his voice. Which was surprising, because he had been so convinced that he would have wanted his space back as soon as possible.

“Well I wanted to get out of your hair. The invitation was only until I got a hang on this whole fatherhood thing, and I think I have a pretty good grasp on it now, so I suppose that now I’m kinda overstaying my welcome a bit. I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Wingdings. If I had thought you to be a bother in any way, I would have brought up the issue myself. I’ve been enjoying your company as much as I have the boys. It’s not my place to tell you whether to stay or go, so I won’t press the matter. It’s your choice.” There was a little relief that came with him telling him that. He really didn’t want him to leave, but first he’d make absolutely sure that he was allowed to stay.

“Well the boys are certainly getting a lot more rowdy, are you still sure?”

“I see that a good enough reason for you to stay. It’s a lot easier when they’re two people looking after them, wouldn’t you say? Because in my experience as a parent, they’re only going to get more energy from here on out.”

“So you don’t mind how loud they can get? Because they’re getting better at talking, and Papyrus really enjoys talking.”

“I don’t mind. Papyrus can talk to me all he wants.”

This whole conversation was just one massive relief. He had been so worried about finding the right house, because this one was already the perfect home, and moving was a hassle, and moving with children seemed like it’d be even worse. And on top of all that, he had grown accustomed to all the little things that they did every day. Stopping now would just be difficult.

A smile crossed his face.

“What?”

“I figured out why I was dreading moving so much.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’d miss all the stuff we’ve come to do together. It’s not just about the boys having to deal with a whole new house so young. This whole time I’ve forgotten to consider myself in these decisions. I had been trying to figure out why I was dreading the move since you sat down.”

“So I’m guessing that means you’re staying?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. I’ve loved having a house full of life again. It’s been a really nice experience, even with the few hiccups. Not to mention I’ve gotten to see that you’re learning to take care of yourself and even remember that you matter. And that’s some of the best news I’ve gotten in a while. I’ve been waiting for you to do that for about the last eight hundred years. I’m so proud of you.” It was a little embarrassing to hear the king say such things. But has it really been eight hundred years that he’d been trying? Had he really been that bad for so long?

“I’m just really glad that my boys have somewhere so nice and loving to stay. There really is no better place in the Underground. Believe me, I’ve looked. Here with you is still the best place to be.” The papers had been tossed back onto the table, and when he got the chance later, they’d be tossed. But for now he’d rather just hold his hands and lean his forehead against his. This was nice. It was even nicer knowing that there’d be more moments like this in the future. His boys were going to have a nice loving home, and Asgore would get to have a family again. This was truly the best outcome that could’ve come of this.

He could hear the soft howls of Papyrus, and that effectively broke the moment. He had a job as a parent to do, and they could always come back to this later. There’d be plenty of time to do this come bedtime when they boys were asleep again. But for now they would enjoy the company of their boys.

He slowly let go of Asgore, who let him go. He’d be back soon, so there was no need to fret over it.

“I guess it’s time to go get the boys, huh.”

“Looks like it. I’m sure they’re excited to get to play again.”

“I bet they are.”

He lingered in the doorway out of the living room a bit, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Hey, Asgore?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
